falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Article stubs
Alright, we need to grind through and edit these stubs. Ramallah, you created nearly every one of these, you need to add to them. We can't make articles and leave them, we have to make them and add to them with sections and tips and guides. See any of my articles for an example or any of Grammarlad's. Sombar1 16:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Partly my fault I created a number of location articles, but then I got distracted by the whole welcome message thing, so I just left them. Grammarlad 16:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, well we need to remove them or add to them. This is our biggest issue, in my opinion. I'll work on some when I can. Sombar1 16:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I've got another hideously hectic week coming up, but I'll still try to stop in when I can and these will be my number 1 priority, Grammarlad 17:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. I have finals, so I will be a bit busy this weekend and Monday, but I'll work on this stuff a lot over the next few weeks. I just wanted to get this out into the open because this is a big issue. Thank you. Sombar1 17:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem No problem when I get a chance I'll add to them. I would have sooner but like everyone I've had alot on my plate. Also if you get a chance could you mark the articles in question with the stub marker. This will make them much easier to find. I think it would be a mistake to remove them as most if not all are articles we need. Relax these pages will be fixed sooner or later. If not by me then by one of you two. I don't even bother to count on our other members anymore. RAM 06:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ramallah. I'll help too, because soon I'll have enough time. Sombar1 11:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) SO...MANY...STUBS... There are SO MANY stubs. We are in a sea of stubs. Can I ask everyone, from now on, to refrain from making an article for the sake of making an article, and actually add content to something if they make it. It is seriously aggravating seeing all these stubs. I'd honestly take one good article than a hundred stubs, because at least you'd get some content out of the good article. Sombar1 03:00, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah its starting to get kinda bad. I was excited when I came to this site and saw twenty new pages added by Deathy but then I looked and all of them are stubs. Thats why I haven't added anymore articles because I wanted to add to the ones we have now. RAM 08:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Ramallah. Yeah, but for these articles we need to A) Add content to them because the creator didn't, or B) Delete them. This sucks. Sombar1 14:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC)